Run for Love
by TotallyawesomeKB
Summary: Blaine just had a fight with his father and got kicked out and Kurt just had an argument with Finn. They meet up and leave for the weekend when something unexpected happens along the way. AU Klaine. Disclaimer: I dont own Glee
1. Chapter 1

**Klaine Fan Fictions:** Run for love

'You can't stop me from being with who I love!' Blaine said

'Love? Right get out, get out now or you'll regret it!' Blaine's father shouted

'Fine I'll leave, as long as I get to be with my boyfriend, everything is ok' Blaine replied

'Go! Or I'll find this kid and I'll make sure you wont see him again!' Mr. Anderson said

And with that, Blaine grabbed his things and stormed out of the house, and the last thing he heard was the door slamming. Blaine ran out crying because his own father couldn't accept who he was. He knew that the only person who could stop his tears was Kurt. He was always happy when he was with Kurt. So he started driving to the Hummel's house.

Back at the Hummel's house Kurt was talking to Finn. 'I think we should hang out some time Finn, maybe I can try to watch a football game with you or show you the meaning of fashion.' Kurt said

'No, if people found out that we did that, who knows what could happen to my reputation, we both know that to keep things running smoothly I need to be on top and hanging out with you won't help.' Finn replied

'So spending time with your brother isn't as important as reputation? I am really ashamed Finn; I thought you were better than that.' Kurt said in an angered tone.

'Hey, now that's not fair, don't blame it on me blame it on the people who chased you away.'

'You can stand up for yourself and not be such a coward!' Kurt screamed

'You just don't understand high school Kurt' Finn argued

'No, you just don't understand family!' Kurt said

And Kurt stormed out of his room. His phone bleeped, it was a text from Blaine saying 'Hey, there's a surprise at your door' Kurt opened the door and there, as beautiful and as handsome as always, was Blaine smiling at him as his eyes glistened in the moonlight. 'Blaine!' Kurt said excitedly 'What are you doing here? It's so late'

'My dad knows about us. I told him about you so he kicked me out.' Blaine told

'Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry' Kurt was shocked 'You can stay here for the night but watch out for a moody Finn, we had a fight and I really wish I was else where, just to have a break from this house.'

Blaine stepped in, took Kurt's hand, and led him back to Kurt's room and sat him down on the bed. He kissed him and then said something, 'You're fed up, and I've been kicked out, why don't we run away? Just for the weekend but don't tell anyone where we go. So it's just you and me.'

'Oh Blaine you do have the most amazing ideas, one of the reasons I love you.' Kurt smiled 'Yes, ok, I'll lend you some clothes and we can pack tonight. Then tomorrow we can leave in my car.' Kurt said happily.

They kissed, Kurt then walked to his large wardrobe and pulled out two stylish suitcases, he put them on the bed and then put down a lot of fashionable clothes and laid them out. 'Choose whatever you like Blaine, What's mine, can be yours' Kurt said.

'Thank you, that is very kind, does that include this?' Blaine asked, kissing Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine shared a smile and kissed again. Blaine then pulled away but Kurt brought him back and they continued. Then they both stopped and Kurt asked 'What will you sleep in?'

'Don't worry; I brought a sleeping bag so I'll sleep by your bed.' Blaine answered. So they stood up, smiled, kissed passionately and said goodnight.

The next day Blaine and Kurt got ready for school, they took their bags, held each others hands and didn't look back. Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek on the door step and they got in the car.

'Blaine, this is the most romantic thing we've ever done, I can't wait to spend time with you' Kurt said.

'I completely agree Kurt, we could go on long walks together or go shopping or just stay in the moment. Both ways I am with you and that is what matters. I love you so much' Blaine replied as he looked lovingly at Kurt. They smiled and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn's house,

Finn felt bad about the fight last night, so he knocked on Kurt's door.

'Dude, I'm sorry. You were right, you're more important than my rep. Come on there's a game if you want to watch…..Kurt?' Finn opened the door, the room was normal and everything was as it was but Kurt wasn't there. There were coat hangers but no clothes. Finn wondered where Kurt was, he hadn't mentioned going anywhere. He ran down stairs and told Burt. Burt picked up the phone and dialled Kurt's number but he didn't pick up, he then tried calling Blaine but he wasn't picking up either. He picked up his phone and called Carol and Will telling them to search for his son and most likely Blaine.

Blaine and Kurt were fine. They were in Kurt's car enjoying their time together, driving somewhere for the weekend like they planned.

'This is going to be amazing, just you and me and no one stopping us or telling us what to do' Blaine said.

'I know, I can't wait, these moments will be some of my favourites because I can spend it with you,' Kurt replied.

They looked at each others eyes and smiled. Blaine turned on the radio and the music filled the air, Kurt humming the tune quietly to him. They said 'I love you' but then the unexpected happened. The car swerved out of control, the whole car drove into a ditch, landing into it with a loud crash. The whole windscreen shattered, showering them both. The last thing they heard was the loud crash and it all went black.

Will was driving past a car crash. He gave a look as he slowed down. He thought it was an abandoned car, but then he saw someone stumble out, blood down their face. Their face turned and Will recognised that it was Blaine. He quickly steered into the lay by.

He ran out of his car as he called for an ambulance.

'Blaine! What happened? Are you ok? Is there anyone else with you?' Will asked

Blaine only said one word...'Kurt'

Blaine turned and Will then saw Kurt lying there senseless, covered in blood and glass. Blaine fell to his knees; the sight of his boyfriend was overwhelming. He couldn't stay there and watch him stay there cold and senseless, he clung to his hand, telling him to wake up, he had a pulse but he wouldn't move. Blaine sat still as silent tears fell from his hazel eyes.

Will, still shocked, took his phone from his vest pocket and called for an ambulance. Blaine still sat there crying.

'Kurt, please wake up, please'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blaine and Kurt were put into a private room together at the hospital. They suffered injuries; some cuts, scrapes, stitches and blood loss. Kurt still wasn't moving and Blaine was getting more worried by the second.

The door slammed open. Burt, carol and Finn walked in. 'What did you think you were doing, running away like that? Did you think about how we'd feel?' Burt shouted

'Burt I….' Blaine began. Burt stopped him when he lay his eyes on his son, unmoving on the bed. Burt let a tear fall down his cheek as he grabbed Kurt's cold hand and knelt beside the bed. Finn started sobbing into Carol's shoulder as he patted him gently trying to sooth him as she tried to stay strong herself.

Blaine stayed at Kurt's bed side for the night just in case. The morning after Burt came in. 'say your goodbyes and leave, I'm sorry.' Blaine kissed Kurt's hand 'I love you so much and no matter where you are, those feelings are forever' and let a tear fall on Kurt's face and left.

Kurt was unconscious not dead, but Blaine didn't know that.

Blaine was so depressed; he thought the love of his life was dead and he was still sleeping at the Hummel's house. Blaine went to school the next day, he wasn't him self and he sat in the Warblers home room for two periods staring at pictures and texts of Kurt. The times they spent together, the fashion conversations, the heart felt messages, and then it hit him, he knew he would never get those from Kurt anymore. He looked at a photo of them on their first date. He put his head in his hands and the tears dripped onto his blazer. The doors opened and the Warblers came in, still silent. A hand was on Blaine's shoulder. 'Oh I love that photo' the voice said. Blaine looked up.

There, as if an angel from above, was Kurt, lighting up the room with his smile. Blaine jumped up and hugged Kurt so tight that they fell over. Blaine was kissing him, not even caring that the warblers were still in their presence. Kurt groaned as he tried to sit up because he still had injuries, so Blaine helped him up, hugging him again.

'I love you so much Kurt, you had no idea how much I missed you when you were gone. I thought you were dead.' Blaine said as he wiped the tears away.

'I love you so much more Blaine, and I agree, and maybe next time we can get some one else to drive.' Kurt said, he then kissed Blaine on the cheek, took his hand and they sat down together.

After school they returned back to the Hummel's residence. Finn and Kurt had made up and were fine, but Mr. Anderson still wasn't sure about acceptance. Blaine and Kurt went up to Kurt's room. A singular bed was placed near Kurt's bed and Blaine stared. 'I can't let my boyfriend sleep on the floor can I? That just won't do so I bought this and I also have some clothes you can use. Because if you're not happy, then neither am I. That's what love does. But being in that car crash also made me realise something Blaine' Kurt said

'What?' Blaine asked

'We don't need to go away to have our space from reality, because when we're together, we are in our own world. And nothing can get between that. Or us.'

Blaine smiled and he leaned in to kiss. They kissed passionately.

'I will always love you Blaine. Nothing will change that.' Kurt said

'I too, ok, now follow me.' Blaine said excitedly

'What?' Kurt asked 'Where are we going?'

Blaine held Kurt's hand and led him out the door and down a long path in the woods. The leaves drifted past them in the warm air, after a while they reached a clearing.

'Oh it's beautiful Blaine! How did you do that?' Kurt asked.

In this place were tall autumn trees over looking a variety of colourful and pretty flowers. The leaves covered the grassy bed, at the end was a swinging chair intertwined with vines, and in the middle was a bench and a picnic blanket in front.

'I made this just before the crash. I wanted to show you soon. This is our special place. No one knows about this. Just you and me. So what do you…?'

Kurt, with a tear in his eye, kissed him as they fell over onto the grass and laughed.

They ran around in the leaves, laid on the grass holding hands, kissed on the bench, they even carved a heart with 'K + B' in it on the tree. They had the time of their life in that place. Their place. The end


End file.
